Riders
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: The ministry has fianly contacted someone to help them protect hogwarts properly. Americans magical defence has sent them there best team in hopes it will help, but not without stiring up and flusting the Brit's of course. Action, Comedy, Romance, just wa


And here I thought that someone as high and powerful as the ministry of magic wouldn't contact once such as me. I couldn't help but laugh as I entered my house. I lived in a beautiful mansion that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. Actual, it was out Commanding post, it was our house, nearly sixteen riders took a lot of land and Newport seemed the place to hide them. Let me explain it to you simply. My name is Lori Blackwing. I was born into my title now. My family has always had a rider, and it just happen to be me this generation. Don't get me wrong. I have five other brothers and sisters, but magic seems to call to them more then the wind around them. Were part of the Draconian defense. See, Americans, there far different then your Europeans. There outlook on magic, well. Common. Sure there's still a lot of stuffy Catholics and Christians, but the old way's are rising, sometimes in gifts to small to notice, and sometimes in big ways. I was gifted in magic, but I wasn't the best. I just recently turned seventeen and have been with the rider's for nearly two years. The American government put up the position as a major defense, that combined actual brute force, smarts, and magic. What smart people. And now, in my hands, I held a letter from Cornelius Fudge, Prime Minister of Magic, asking that we, the Second legion of magic, the Draconian Defense, aid in the protection of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, seeing as most of the dark lord's attacks have been made there. I leaned against a wall pondering this. It was a weighty decision really.  
  
"yoink!" a voice laughed as someone pulled the letter from my hands and rushed up the spiral staircase. Lucian was also a rider, though pretty new to the squad, still wet behind the ears Kenneth called him. Maybe it was because Kenneth was nearly sixty, and still kicken. He scanned the letter as I glared up at him. "You've got to be kidding!" He said as he laughed. "Hey guy's look at this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"So were going?" I frumped in my black wood chair around the conference table. In the center were eight figures. Each a different color, and represented a rider. Ten to eight meant it was overpowered. We were going to help the stupid brit's and there fight.  
  
"If Voldermort does get threw there defenses the only one who could hold him off is Dumbledore, if Dumbledore fails, then the entire magical community as a whole fails, just not the British." Kenneth explained to everyone.  
  
"Then why not a head on attack, Voldermort would not suspect that, plus we won't have to deal with the brits." Kyle recommended. He was around his mid thirties, never wanted anything else but to ride in his life.  
  
"We don't know where he is, that's our problem, also, we are not aloud to let civilians see us." Kenneth passed out packets. Each also a specific color.  
  
"I want the Angel's out first." He said. I grumbled as he glared at me. "You take lead, we'll pack up everything and Ronda view at a later date. Dismissed." I stood taking my binder and left. I had to prepare to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I stared at my reflection as I watched. We would use a port key to get to the fields around Hogsmead then fly to Hogwarts. It was the easiest and fastest solution. I wore my black armor. It was feather light chain with charms in each gem that rested every ten links. Under it was a silken black shirt that fell into a dress. It had slits up my hips so I could ride and fight in it. Black leggings and boot's under it. My wand was attached to my side beside a short sword. I stared at my reflection. I had black hair that was pin straight and fell to my waist, now done up in braids with war beads. My skin was very pale, blue undertones showing my background. I had flashy glacier blue eyes that seemed to burn into people who looked at me to long. Like most of the rider's, when I joined, I magical my canine teeth to points and my eyes slightly cattish. Made us more intimidating, Kenneth had always said. I smirked now as I lifted my helmet over my head. It was in the shape of a dragon, wings covering my neck and ears head resting over my nose. It's tail trailed down my back and latched onto my chain. My Ruby and Onyx ring caught the light as I examined freshly painted black nails. A knock at my door informed me we were leaving. I smirked as I headed out and to my mount.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore stood outside with most of the teachers. The leaves were beginning to fall, and already were vibrant colors. Reporters had tried to weasel there way onto Hogwarts property, but only the one's the ministry picked by hand were aloud to stand on the back lines. The student body behind them.  
  
"Who exactly are these riders?" Snape asked Dumbledore.  
  
"There part of the American governments special magical team. Few have seen them, I myself have only herd rumor's of powerful old men, riding around on what seems the wind using magic to help there country."  
  
"Great." Snape muttered. Hermione stood to the side of Dumbledore. He had asked her alone to stand in the front lines with him. Thinking it would be an occupation that might require her looking into. "So were just going to open our." He began when a loud roaring scream unsettled the forest. Birds took off as what seemed a dragon flew to fast, and low across the tree tops. It's color a deep crimson seemed to blend into the trees at spots as it arched up then the tree line stopped. It was huge, nearly thirty feet from head to rump, a powerful breed Hermione had seen before, build to use force against a enemy. The next that fell from cloud line was a deep golden color, it was thin and lanky, a scout and light fighting built one. Two other dragons's landed before the last dropped from the cloud cover before pulling up and almost rearing as It landed. It was pure black with brilliant silver ascents and eyes. It seemed a cross between the light dragons and heavy, It was all taught muscle and sharper claws and long glistening fangs. As the dragons lowered themselves riders were seen on their backs. Hermione took a deep breath as they all dismounted. The dragons shook their heads and stretched almost like large cats as their rider's walked toward the group. Many students' shook as the dragon's followed to close for comfort. The minister of magic looked stunned as his eyes focused on a large elder man.  
  
"I assume you are the commander of the Riders."  
  
"We have no commander, of the riders as a whole, only of divisions." He said stoutly. "and im not the one your looking for Blackwing." He was gruff as he spoke and seemed as if he wanted to laugh at them.  
  
"Which one of you is blackwing?" He asked all of them. Hermione watched the men clear for a smaller rider. Thin and just barley taller then her, the rider pulled off the helmet. Braids fell free around a feminine face. She was beautiful as she walked toward Dumbledore instead of fudge and extended a hand.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore smirked. Hermione could only stair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
::Clears throat:: TADA, so what you think, I just saw this awesome picture of a bunch of people riding dragon's and im like omg I got to create a fan fic using dragon's and magic and harry potter, hehe, maybe a dragon will eat crabe and goyle. Lol. Review please, it only takes a minutes. HONEST REVIEWS. Thankyous huggles. 


End file.
